We Aren't Couple
by chenma
Summary: Semua tahu XiuChen. Semua juga tau SuD.O. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah ... EXO Fanfiction. Yaoi! Suho x Chen? Mind to Rnr?


_"Hyung mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Xiumin hyung. Kau jangan marah lagi padaku hyung. XiuChen itu hanya couple bukan sepasang kekasih asli. ChenHo couple memang tidak ada tapi aku mencintaimu hyung. Jangan berpaling ke D.O atau siapapun lagi. Hiks hiks ..." aku menangis lagi, walau sudah ku coba untuk menahannya. Aku terlalu sakit untuk menyimpan beban ini sendiri._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**We aren't Couple**

.

.

.

Pair: SuChen? ChenHo?

Disclaimer: EXO belongs to SMent. This fict belongs to me.

Rating: T menuju M?

Warning: yaoi, crack pair

A/N: hanya sebuah fanfic jadul absurd yang ku buat beberapa hari -mungkin- setelah melihat video showcase EXO dan part dimana Chen berbisik bahagia (?) Suho

.

.

.

Di dorm EXO-M. Tepatnya di China. Terlihat seorang namja tengah berjalan mondar - mandir. Sudah terhitung sejam yang lalu dia melakukan hal itu sambil sesekali matanya melirik jam bundar yang tertempel di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Chen, jangan mondar mandir seperti itu ! Kau membuatku pusing." omel Luhan pada namja itu, Chen, sang lead vocal grup EXO-M.

"Ngg dai bu qi ge, aku engg ..." ucapan Chen terbata - bata. Dia seperti ragu akan mengatakan perihal yang terus tidak mengenakkan hatinya.

"Apa? Eng apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, Chen." Chen berhenti mondar mandir dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ngg .. tapi gege jangan tertawa yah .." Luhan hanya tersenyum, siap mendengarkan keluhan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kapan kita ke Korea lagi?" tanya Chen antusias, Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chen. Tak biasanya lead vocal itu ngebet ke Korea. Biasanya, Tao lah yang terus bertanya soal jadwal ke Korea untuk antisipasi kedekatan Kris dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Memang kenapa? Apa err ..." Luhan mulai tersadar dengan arah pertanyaan Chen. Adiknya yang satu itu ternyata sudah kangen dengan seseorang di Korea sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si guardian, sang leader EXO-K, Kim Joon Myun.

"Ngg itu itu ..." Chen nampak tertunduk, rona merah terlukis dikedua pipinya. Dia malu menyadari Luhan tau keadaan hatinya.

"Dia juga pasti merindukanmu sekarang." rona merah di kedua pipi Chen makin terlukis jelas. Luhan semakin membuka lebar mulutnya, siap tertawa melihat Chen yang berblushing ria.

"Eh gege tadi sudah janji tidak akan tertawa." Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Muahahahahaha XD" lalu terdengar tawaan dahsyat dari kamar LayHan.

"Gege ... akan aku adukan pada Suho hyung !" teriak Chen keras.

"Hahahaha XD" yang diteriaki malah semakin tertawa.

.

Di tempat lain, di Korea tepatnya. Terlihat para member EXO-K baru saja sampai di dorm mereka setelah menghadiri acara fansign di Busan.

"Hhh ..." sang leader yang terlihat paling lelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar di ruang kumpul dorm itu. Tangannya merogoh saku hoodienya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gadget berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna silver.

"Ciee Suho hyung sesuatu tuh ..." ucap Sehun pada D.O yang sedang menengguk jus jeruk di sebelahnya. D.O menoleh pada Sehun, kemudian ke Suho yang tengah memandang layar gadgetmya.

Tampak Suho yang sedang senyam senyum sendiri melihat wallpaper gadget yang biasa disebut handphone itu. Terpampang sebuah foto dengan dua orang namja sedang berpose bersama, pipi keduanya sampai menempel seperti diberi lem.

"Wiihh Suho hyung wallpapernya sama Chen, ciee ..." seruan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mengganggu Suho yang sedang menatap wajah cantik Chen.

"Kalian pengganggu! Sana pergi !" omel Suho pada kedua manusia itu.

"Ciee Suho hyung ..." kini Sehun yang menggoda.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Aku menemukan sesuatu." semua menatap Kai yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Tangan Kai mengapit laptop kesayangannya. "Chen hyung selingkuh sama Xiumin hyung."

"Mwo?" Semua member memasang ekspresi O_O milik D.O. Apalagi Suho, dia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kai.

"Aku lihat banyak XiuChen moment yang direkam fans." Mulai terasa aura tak enak dari raut wajah Suho. Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung memberikan isyarat pada Kai untuk tidak melanjutkan membicarakan XiuChen moment didepan Suho.

"Lihat nih salah satunya ..." tapi Kai tidak menggubris itu. Dia menaruh laptopnya di atas meja dan mengklik sebuah video yang diambil fan.

Video berdurasi dua menit itu cukup membuat Suho terdiam diri di tempatnya. Karna kesal, tangannya meremas celana Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

Video itu adalah video yang diambil fan saat Xiumin dan Chen tengah mengobrol hangat dibelakang sebuah mobil pengunjung Disneyland LA. Ya, itu moment XiuChen di Disneyland LA. Beberapa fans terdengar berteriak histeris senang melihat hal itu.

Cengkraman Suho dicelana Chanyeol semakin erat. Baekhyun yang merasa aneh pada gelagat Suho menatap marah pada Kai.

"Ada lagi nih hyung ..." tetap tidak menggubris tatapan kedua dari Baekhyun. Kai mengetik situs tumblr dan menunjukkan sebuah foto XiuChen.

"Hyung sakit hyung ..." ringis Chanyeol yang terkena cubitan keras dari Suho. Bagaimana mungkin Suho tidak mencubit Chanyeol? Kalau foto yang ditunjukkan Kai adalah foto Xiumin yang menggandeng tangan Chen di bandara dengan ekspresi tidak mau membiarkan Chen jauh - jauh darinya.

"Aku mau tidur !" ucap Suho ketus sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup rapat - rapat pintu kamarnya dan Sehun.

**Blam**

Tinggallah lima member EXO-K di ruang kumpul. Saling tatap satu sama lain dan tatapan tajam berakhir pada Kai.

"KKAMJONG !"

Kemudian, terdengarlah suara gedebak gedebuk dari ruang kumpul itu.

.

"Hao Xiang .. " Chen bersenandung, suasana hatinya sangat senang malam ini dan mungkin sampai besok ia akan terus bersenandung riang seperti malam ini.

_'Besok kita interview bersama EXO-K di Korea. Jadi, besok pagi kita akan terbang ke Korea.'_

Masih terdengar jelas laporan Kris, tuijjang EXO-M itu tentang job interview mereka besok di Korea. Chen semakin semangat memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tas agak besar miliknya. Tak lupa, dia memandang foto selcanya dengan Suho saat mereka berada di backstage. Walau tidak terlihat terlalu mesra, tapi cinta mereka kuat seperti HunHan yang long distance, malah lebih kuat.

"Chen tidurlah, besok kita harus bangun pagi." ucap Kris sang tuijjang yang dari tadi geleng - geleng kepala melihat Chen senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ne tuijjang."

.

"Aaaaaa EXO-M ... Kriss .. Luhaaann ... Lay ... Xiumin ... Cheenn ... Taaooo ..." teriakan fans membahana di Bandara Incheon. Enam member EXO-M melempar senyum manis mereka untuk menanggapi teriakan fans yang memanggil - manggil nama mereka.

Langkah EXO-M semakin cepat menuju van ketika merasakan aura - aura aneh menyeramkan dari beberapa fans yang mulai maju - maju untuk menyentuh mereka.

Sesampainya didalam van, mereka melepas lelah sambil menunggu van mereka sampai di hotel yang akan mereka tempati untuk sementara waktu selama mereka berada di Korea.

"Tuijjang Kris, kapan interviewnya?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Kenapa eum? Kau takut aku duduk disebelah Chanyeol?" Tao tidak menjawab, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Seperti tak ingin menunjukkan wajah cemburunya pada Kris.

"Tetaplah disamping baby pandamu, tuijjang. Jangan menyerong ke member lain." pesan Lay seperti seorang emak - emak berpesan pada anaknya.

"Ya, jangan seperi Kai yang dempet - dempet ke Sehun jika Luhan tak ada." tambah Xiumin.

"Ne ne. Arasseo~ Come here~ my baby panda." Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya walau Tao memberontak malu. Semua tertawa melihat itu, kecuali Chen yang menatap sedih handphone ditangannya.

_Suho hyung kenapa tidak membalas pesanku atau menghubungiku balik? Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini_, gumamnya dalam hati. Xiumin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya melihat gelagat aneh pada Chen. Sejak masuk ke dalam van, raut sedih terlihat dari wajah manisnya.

"Chen, waeyo? Any problem?" Chen melirik ke Xiumin sebentar, kemudian menggeleng dan berusaha memasang senyum manisnya. Tapi Xiumin tau dia sedang ada masalah. Xiumin bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya.

"Ah sudah sampai, ayo turun ..." seruan manager mereka menghentikan niat Xiumin untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan Chen. Keenam member EXO-M segera turun dari van.

.

"Hyung kau kenapa tidak semangat sekali? Kita akan interview bareng EXO-M. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau tunggu?" Suho melirik Sehun sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Dia memang menginginkannya, tapi kalau harus melihat XiuChen moment? Lebih baik mereka tidak usah interview bersama.

_Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

Handhone Suho berdering, menandakan sebuah line telepon masuk. Suho hanya menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Hyung handphone ... mmmhh ..." ucapan Sehun terhenti karna mulut sexynya dibekap oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Baekhyun dan D.O. Suho diam saja melihat itu, tidak membantu magnae tersayangnya.

Manager mereka yang selalu duduk di sebelah supir hanya menggeleng - geleng heran melihat kelakuan enam namja aneh di jok belakang.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, terlihatlah dua van yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah tempat EXO melakukan interview. Sudah banyak fans yang berkumpul di tempat itu.

Pintu van terbuka, dua belas namja secara berurutan keluar dari van itu dengan senyum merekah, kecuali dua orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho dan Chen? Terlihat ketidakikhlasan dari senyum mereka.

"Smile Chen .. smile~" ucap Xiumin yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Chen menengok pada raja es itu dan tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. Suho melihat itu dari jauh, dia meremas tangan D.O yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. D.O hanya diam saja, dia tau apa yang sedang dirasakan leadernya itu. Lagi pula, sesama member memang harus saling menghibur. Betul?

.

Interview pun dimulai, dengan posisi duduk di barisan depan ada Kris di tengah bersama Suho. Sebelah kanan Kris ada Tao dan Baekhyun. Di kiri Kris ada Suho. Sebelah kiri Suho ada D.O dan Kai. Dibarisan belakang dari ujung kiri ke kanan ada Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin dan Lay. Posisi duduk yang bagus menurut fans karna EXO'S couple bisa membuat moment saat interview. Tapi, Suho terus - terusan melirik ke D.O. Begitupun D.O, ntah apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga fans berteriak ...

"SuD.O ! Mama papa EXO-K !" Chen yang tepat di belakang Suho hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya merangkul hangat Chen untuk menghiburnya. Fans kembali berteriak ...

"Aahh XiuChen moment ! XiuChen !" Suho yang terlalu bodoh menengok ke belakang, melihat apa yang dilakukan Xiumin pada Chen. Matanya menatap nanar tangan Xiumin yang terlingkar indah di pundak Chen.

Selama interview berlangsung, couple SuD.O saling tatap. Dibalas couple XiuChen yang saling merangkul dan memuji. BaekYeol couple dan HunHan pun tak kalah romantis. Tangan Lay juga bermain di bahu Kai. Ntah sebenarnya mereka kerasukan apa, skinship selalu dilakukan ketika menjawab pertanyaan atau memperhatikan member lain menjawab pertanyaan yang MC ajukan. Hanya TaoRis yang biasa saja walau sebenarnya Kris sesekali memandangi Tao dari samping dengan tatapan teduh dan penuh sayang.

.

Interview selesai. Keduabelas member EXO kembali ke van masing - masing. Tapi van EXO-M mengikuti van EXO-K karna mereka akan reunian sebelum EXO-M kembali ke China untuk melakukan interview di sana.

Setibanya di dorm EXO-K, kesepuluh member EXO masuk bersama - sama ke dalam dorm EXO-K. Kecuali dua leader mereka yang sedang mengobrol - ngobrol bersama dua menager mereka di kafe yang tak jauh dari dorm.

**Chen pov**

Aku berkali - kali melirik pintu dorm yang terus saja tertutup. Berkali - kali juga aku melirik jam di tanganku. Sudah terhitung satu jam sejak kepulangan kami dari interview, Suho hyung dan Kris gege tak kunjung pulang. Apa mereka double date antar leader dan manager? Ckck itu tidak mungkin sekali.

**Krieett**

Panjang umur, baru saja diomongin mereka sudah pulang. Terlihat dua manager kami berpamitan pada Suho hyung dan Kris gege, lalu dua leader itu masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Su ..." perkataan ku terhenti ketika melihat Suho hyung berlalu dari hadapanku. Dia itu kenapa sih?

"D.O aku lapar, masakan aku spaghetti, ne?" Suho hyung bergelayut manja di lengan D.O. Ku rasakan sakit di dadaku, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu di depanku? Tak cukupkah membuatku cemburu saat interview tadi? Saat dia saling tatap dengan D.O.

"Ne hyung aku akan memasakkannya. Tapi ..."

**Cup**

Omona~ apa yang barusan aku liat? Suho hyung mencium kening D.O ? Mencium ?

"Diam dan kerjakan, bangunkan aku bila sudah siap, eum?" D.O dengan ekspresi O_O nya hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak spaghetti kesukaan Suho hyung.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Suho hyung yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa dia sudah memberikan semua hatinya untuk D.O? Mengapa dia tega melakukannya padaku? Kenapaa ?

**Author pov**

Xiumin melihat tubuh Chen yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu HoSe. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengajak Chen kembali duduk di sofa.

"Chen ..."

"Huwee Xiumin hyung ... Suho hyung mendiamkanku... T.T" Chen langsung menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di dada Xiumin. Baju yang dikenakannya basah karna air mata Chen yang mengalir cukup deras keluar dari mata namja yang selalu tebar senyum itu.

Xiumin hanya bisa menepuk - nepuk punggung Chen. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur Chen.

"Dia selingkuh pada D.O, hyung. Hatiku sakit melihatnya hyung." tangisan Chen membuat kesembilan member EXO yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing - masing menghampirinya. Apalagi D.O yang namanya disebut - sebut oleh Chen.

"Chen hyung ..." panggil D.O lirih. Chen yang menangis malah bertambah kencang tangisannya. Dia meremas baju Xiumin yang hampir seluruhnya basah.

"D.O bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Sirheo, aku aku .. ergh ayo hyung ikut aku." D.O yang disuruh pergi oleh Xiumin malah menarik Chen pergi dari ruang kumpul. D.O membawa Chen ke dapur.

"Hiks hiks .." Chen masih menangis, terlihat sangat menyedihkan bagi D.O.

"Hyung ..."

"Jangan sentuh aku ! Kau sudah mengambil Suho hyung dari ku !" omel Chen pada D.O saat tangannya menepuk pundak Chen.

"Hyung aku ... aku tidak mengambil Suho hyung. Dia begitu karna kau hyung!" D.O ikut mengomel seperti tidak terima dibilang pengambil kekasih orang.

"Mwo? Karnaku ?"

"Ne, hyung terlalu mesra dengan Xiumin hyung sampai - sampai ada XiuChen moment bertebaran dimana - mana."

"Hhh .. kita kan hanya couple. XiuHan juga ada-_-. Kenapa juga dia langsung marah? Ngg .. Maaf telah menyalahkanmu. Aku ..."

"Gwenchana hyung. Kalau aku jadi hyung, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

.

**Suho pov**

**Krieet**

Bunyi decitan pintu memaksa kepalaku melihat orang yang membukanya. Aku mencibir sinis setelah melihat siapa yang telah berani masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dia .. selingkuhan Chen, Xiumin hyung.

"Suho-ssi kau lelah?" tanyanya basa - basi. Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi duduk dan menghadap padanya yang baru saja menaruh pantatnya di atas ranjang Sehun.

"Ne hyung. Hyung mau apa ke sini? To the point saja." ucapku ketus karna aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lama - lama.

"Aish~ jangan ketus begitu guardian. Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kau bersikap begitu padaku dan ..."

"Gwenchana, aku baik - baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah." potongku cepat sebelum Xiumin hyung menyebut namanya.

"Ya, sedikit lelah dan cemburu! Jinjja?" aku menatap datar Xiumin hyung yang ada di depanku. Sudah tau kenapa masih saja tanya? Kenapa juga dia mengungkit hal itu? Itu membuatku tambah sakit hati.

"Hyung ..."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Chen. Aku memang sayang padanya. Tapi sebagai hyung dan saeng. Tidak lebih, Suho." aku diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tau aku cemburu berlebihan. Tapi video, foto dan teriakan fans itu? Itu membuatku sediki err cemburu. Ah bukan sedikit, tapi sangat cemburu !

"Suho, kau tau? Chen sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Saat interview saja, dia terus diam dan mengembangkan senyumnya jika ku suruh. Dia itu ..."

"Jadi, saat dia memberikan senyum manisnya pada hyung waktu tadi masuk ke gedung tempat kita interview itu karna disuruh hyung?" Xiumin hyung mengangguk, aku meremas sprei ranjangku. Api cemburu terlalu besar sehingga aku terbakar habis olehnya. Aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Sekarang, temui adik tersayangku itu dan minta maaf padanya." aku menggeleng, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karna terbakar api cemburu. "Suhoooo ..."

"Ne ne hyung." akhirnya, -dengan sedikit terpaksa- aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan gontai ke pintu sambil memperkuat hatiku.

**Krieettt ..**

"Suho hyuungg ..."

**Grep .. Bruk ..**

**Chen pov**

Setelah mendengar cerita D.O aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar HoSe.

**Krieett ..**

"Suho hyuuunng ..."

**Grep .. Bruk ..**

Berteriak padanya dan memeluknya hingga kami terjatuh bersama.

"Hyung mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Xiumin hyung. Kau jangan marah lagi padaku hyung. XiuChen itu hanya couple bukan sepasang kekasih asli. ChenHo couple memang tidak ada tapi aku mencintaimu hyung. Jangan berpaling ke D.O atau siapapun lagi. Hiks hiks ..." aku menangis lagi, walau sudah ku coba untuk menahannya. Aku terlalu sakit untuk menyimpan beban ini sendiri.

"Mm ne~ permintaan maaf diterima." aku semakin mempererat pelukanku padanya. Merasa sangat senang bisa melakukan ini. Sudah lama sejak kami menjalin hubungan kami, tak pernah begini lagi karna ikutan HunHan couple yang long distance.

"Chen .. jangan seperti ini. Kau tak malu dilihat Xiumin hyung, huh?"

"Eh?" aku menengok ke sebelah kanan, terlihat Xiumin hyung sedang tertawa melihatku dan Suho hyung berpelukan dengan posisi aku menindihnya.

Aku langsung bangun dan merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit acak - acakan. Aku mundur teratur sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

_Aish kenapa aku terlalu pervert begitu .. aish_, pikirku.

**Grep**

"Ehh ..." tiba - tiba tanganku ditarik Suho hyung, ia mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung ... Itu ..."

"Sstt .. Xiumin hyung bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Sirheo .." ucap Xiumin hyung. Tapi Suho hyung memberikan tatapan death glare padanya. "Ne~ aku keluar. Tapi .. jangan kasar - kasar padanya." aku hanya bengong tak mengerti dengan kata 'kasar - kasar' yang dimaksud Xiumin hyung.

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup, Suho hyung langsung tersenyum padaku. Senyum manis yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hyung ..." aku merasakan aura aneh dari Suho hyung. Perlahan kurasakan, tangannya yang mendekapku semakin erat dan mengunci tubuhku.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi !" ucapnya sambil tersenyum .. pervert?

"Yang mana hyung?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Saat kau memelukku dan ..."

"Andwae andwae ..." potongku cepat.

"Ayolah Chenchen .. eum?" mata Suho hyung berkedip nakal. Aura pervert Sehun merasuki dirinya. Aku mulai bergerak tak nyaman, berniat meronta untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

"Eng .. kapan - kapan saja ya hyung ..." tolak ku halus, sambil menekan dada bidangnya.

"Sirheo~ aku mau sekarang."

"T .. tapi .."

**Cup**

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika ku rasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirku. Itu bibir sexy punya Suho hyung. Aku mengeluarkan gumaman kecil ketika dia menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Enngg hyung .. s .. sakit .. eung .. pelan .. pelan hyung ..." ucapku di sela - sela ciuman kami.

.

**Author pov**

**Bruk**

Suara cukup keras terdengar dari kamar HoSe. Sepuluh member EXO yang sedang menonton drama korea di ruang kumpul langsung menguping apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

"Ng hyung .. sakiit ..." erangan Chen terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Tao. Dia melirik Kris yang ada disebelahnya. Memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya pada tuijjangnya.

"Eh ya ampun Tao tidak boleh ikutan menguping." ucap Kris sambil menggiring Tao kembali ke ruang kumpul.

"Suho hyung .. ah ..."

O_O - ekspresi wajah sepuluh member EXO yang mendengar erangan dari dalam kamar Hose.

"Baekki, ayo kita lakukan apa yang Suho hyung dan Chen lakukan." Baehyun yang asyik menguping tidak menggubris Chanyeol yang menarik - narik lengan bajunya. Membuat namja jangkung itu sebal dan malah menyeretnya secara paksa ke kamar.

"Baby Haaann ..." Luhan yang merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh si Handsome Devil tak mau menoleh. Dia mundur teratur meninggalkan pintu kamar HoSe. Sehun yang melihat itu semakin bernapsu dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari ke dapur. Tapi na'as, Luhan telah mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

"Ya ! Baby Han ! Buka pintunya !"

**DOR DOR DOR ...**

"Sirheo !" teriak Luhan ketakutan seperti seorang yeoja yang akan diperkosa oleh bapak tirinya.

"Gege, apa yang sedang BaekYeol dan HunHan lakukan? Mengapa Luhan gege berteriak seperti itu?" Kris tak menggubris pertanyaan Tao. Dia terus menatap layar tv didepannya.

**Klik**

Merasa tidak terima dicueki oleh sang tuijjang, Tao mematikan tv tersebut.

"Taooo ..."

"Itu hukuman buat gege karna tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

**Cup**

Kris mencium kilat bibir Tao.

"Gee ..." rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Tao.

"Ya? Mau lagii?" Kris berkedip nakal. Tao menelan berat salivanya.

"SIRHEEOO !" Bukan, itu bukan teriakan Tao. Itu teriakan Chen dari kamar HoSe. Kris sebagai tuijjang EXO-M langsung berlari menghampiri Kai, D.O, Xiumin dan Lay yang masih terus menguping di depan pintu.

**Brak**

Kris mendobrak pintu itu.

O_O - ekspresi wajah Kris ketika melihat Suho dan Chen.

"Ya ! Kim Joon Myun ! Kau apakan Chen, haaah? Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah selimut hah?"

Readers pasti tau apa yang terjadi di bawah selimut Suho dan Chen. Saya pamit, mau 'main' sama D.O dulu. Hehe ...

**FIN**

* * *

P.S: saya tau ini gaje, kilat, aneh, gak masuk akal. tapi boleh 'kan saya minta reviewnya? /ditempeleng/


End file.
